Champagne corks are often removed from champagne bottles with disastrous results. Injuries to the eyes from flying corks from bottles of this type are not uncommon. A need continues to exist for improvements in cork removal devices which are not only safe and easy to use but which are simple and rugged in construction and can be made at minimum cost from metal or plastic. The present invention satisfies the need for such a device.